


Secrets (Kili/Original Female Character)

by Mira_Belmonte



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BotFA, Brothers, Dragon Sickness, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dwarves, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Eye Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Jealousy, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pregnant Sex, Quests, Seed Sickness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stubborn Dwarves, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Walks In The Woods, War, Weapons, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Belmonte/pseuds/Mira_Belmonte
Summary: Signe accidentally finds herself joining the Company of Thorin, leading to a beautiful bond between them all as well as a blossoming relationship between Signe and Kili. But things seem to go haywire for her.*DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT FOLLOW STORY 100%*////NOT A FINISHED STORY





	1. Background of Signe

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I decided to play around with The Hobbit as well as smut/fluff. I had an idea in mind and I intend to see it through until I get bored or too busy since I am in college currently.  
>   
> P.S. I do not own any of the characters or The Hobbit.
> 
> -If you enjoyed this, leave a comment, kudos, or an inbox message! Thanks for reading.  
> (Advice is also nice)  
> Stay tuned for more chapters!

  My name is Signe (Seen-Uh). I was born half dwarf and half elven, along with two brothers, Tondir andand Vonir, to a dwarven king named Kaide, Son of Caig, and his Falmari queen Annúneth. A shameless romance, that broke traditions older than them.

My father was a exceptionally crafted swordsman, winning many battles, and my mother dabbled in magic and arts, passing down the traditions of them to me. I learned the skills of war as well as diplomacy. But that was long ago... when our kingdom wasn't overrun with evil and my people forgotten.

We were ambushed, my father on his deathbed leaving my eldest brother to rise to the throne. Our kingdom fell due to his incompetence. I watched the city of Telrain burn to the ground as I was whisked away by a wizard named Gandalf. We traveled far across Middle-Earth until we found a small hut where I was given to a human couple I came to know and love as Tanna and Merth. They took care of me for years, ensuring my safety and survival as a technical queen.

Eventually, I outgrew them and decided to travel across Middle-Earth in search of revenge and a meaning to my life. I made temporary friends, and even slain enemies in my wake. Life felt dull and meaningless, until I met Thorin Oakenshield, who allowed me to travel amongst his company of men to finish his quest to reclaim his throne and more.

 

**Appearance:**

Hair color: Dark Brown (father)

Eye Color: Sage (Mother)

Skin: Tan (From father)

Height: 3'9"

Other attributes:

Smattering of freckles

Slightly pointed ears


	2. Meeting the Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe and Kili find themselves at each other's blades in the middle of the woods, resulting in a stand off and an eventual meet and greet.

The crunching of leaves made my ears perk- _intruders!_

Quickly, I snuffed my fire and hid behind a tree, waiting for the strangers to pass my choice of camp for the night. I heard footsteps, and the quiet snapping of twigs as well as hushed voices of two men. They knew someone had recently been there, the smoke of the dead fire gave it away along with all of my belongings scattered across the forest floor. One of the men walked away from the camp, probably to tell more of them.

Peeking out from behind the tree, I studied the man, observing him. He was an obvious dwarf, not much older than me, dark haired with stubble. _Mahal_ , he was quite handsome, but he didn't look like other dwarves, perhaps an elf made their way into his ancestry.I shook my head at my thoughts as I studied him further.

The man squatted to pick up my brush, observing the carvings on the handle. Creeping up behind him, I unsheathed my sword, "That... is not yours." I said sternly, finding myself at the end of the man's sword and him at the end of mine. Surprise was written on his face. We stood at odds, "Who are you?" I questioned the stranger, cocking an eyebrow, "Kili, an heir to the Durin line, who are you?" his eyes wandered my body briefly "Signe, daughter of Kaide." I made the introduction brief, turning back to the situation at hand, "You are invading my camp,  _Kili_." he smiled at me momentarily, it was irritating, "What is so funny?" I asked him, receiving a shake of his hair.  


"Mahal Kili, I leave to go take a piss and you're already in a fight. With a woman no less." voice said from behind, the man's sword pointed into the small of my back.  
"Well Fili, it appears we'll be having a guest tonight." the man named Kili grinned.  


They took my things, and my weapons before forcing me towards their camp that sat 11 dwarves, a halfling, and a familiar face, "Gandalf!" I cried out to the grey wizard who was smoking his pipe, drawing him out of his haze "Signe?" he looked puzzled but pleased, "How are you here? What have you done?" he chuckled at the two dwarves who 'captured' me. "Long story, I will tell you later. But can you help me out here?" you pleaded, motioning towards the dumbfounded dwarves. Nodding, he got up and shooed them away, threatening them with some nonsense about turning them into animals, I snickered quietly as they scurried away.

Gandalf weaved me through the crowd of men, each of them introducing themselves, so far I had met Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili and Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, and Bilbo Baggins the hobbit. I sat among them with a bowl of stew in hand that Bombur made, we made light conversation until another dwarf approached us, a stern look upon his face, when his piercing blue eyes laid upon me, "Who is this?" disdain sounded in his voice, the chatter died down, I dared to stare him in the eyes, "Signe, daughter of Kaide." I said with an equal amount of bitterness. "Well, daughter of Kaide, why are _you_ with my company?" he held a stature of formidability, but I never broke his eye contact, "Thorin, leave the girl alone. She is of no danger to us." Thorin grunted at Gandalf's statement, obviously not trusting his word, "I would not be so sure, Gandalf. Shall we talk?" he broke eye contact, the question was not meant for me, but for Gandalf.

Gandalf and Thorin disappeared into the woods. "Do not worry lass, he has always been this way. He'll come around." Kili reassured me, the fire danced in his eyes when they met mine from across the fire. The other dwarves agreed with nods before returning back to their bowls of stew. I tucked my hair behind a pointed ear, blushing slightly. Some of the dwarves were obvious with their astonishment towards the point of my exposed ear.

"You're an elf?! But you're so small!" Fili nearly choked with amazement, my blush deepened "Only half, as obvious as that is." I said quietly, hiding my ear again behind a cascade of hair. Kili nudged his brother receiving a 'hey' and a confused look. Fili understanding the gesture immediately apologized. The chatter began again amongst the dwarves once again, Kili giving me a slight smile which I returned it with a blush. _Is he flirting with me?_

Thorin walked briskly back to the camp, stopping next to me, "You will stay with my company and you will help see us through our quest, do not make me regret my decision or so help me." he threatened, I objected his words, "Sir, I thank you but I am perfectly capa-" he cut me off "Woman, you have no room to argue with me. You will accompany us, end of discussion. We will ride out at high noon." he turned and walked away, the dwarves seemed once again astonished with Thorin's generosity towards me. 

"What?" I was confused with their shock. "He never has done that. Gandalf must have said something to make him decide to bring you with us... Welcome to the Company, lass." Balin smiled with a sigh."Aye, welcome." Bofur said, followed by 'ayes' from the others.

 _What have I gotten myself accidentally into?_ I couldn't help but wonder as the night went on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know with a kudos, comment, or inboxed message.  
> P.S. Stay tuned for more chapters


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments, flirting, genuine care, and a disgruntled Thorin. :)

We were on the road for two weeks, stopping rarely, trying to reach Rivendell as fast as dwarvenly possible. The company and I grew closer on the way, like family, they were starting to accept me more.

 

"Wake Signe." Thorin's familiar voice came through, stirring me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, we had made camp in a secluded meadow. The fire was roaring and crickets were playing their song of the night. "What's wrong?" I mumbled in my sleepy state. Thorin, and Kili looked at me "You're on night watch for once, with me." Kili said with a shit-eating grin, "I figured I could show you the ropes." He obviously must have pulled some strings with Thorin. Stretching, I grabbed my weapon belt.

We spent the night talking, learning many things from one another. Our favorite foods, weapons, sayings, and even things that didn't matter like constellations.

"So... you are Thorin's nephew, and a future heir to the throne and so is Fili?" he nodded, he was humored by my shock. He doesn't act like a future prince should, he's more.. reckless, carefree it was oddly charming. Fili is more careful, he takes more responsibility.

 Drawing in the dirt, lost in thought, he asked me if I had family, I shook my head "No.. they died when I was young." he fell silent for a moment, watching the fire dance before his eyes wandered over my face. I blushed under his evident gaze, but I didn't dare return it, too afraid of what would happen. Suddenly, there was a snapping of twigs heard, we stood immediately, swords in hand.

Walking slowly, we headed towards the noise, arms ready. Gandalf appeared, quite startled, "Now what is this about?" he questioned, we lowered our swords in relief smiles swept across our faces.

* * *

 

 

"Where's Kili?" I asked Fili one morning, I was getting oddly concerned for his brother, even Fili knew this, "Making water, he'll be back." he said with a cocked eyebrow, "You feeling alright lass?" I nodded in reassurance, heading towards my bedroll in embarrassment. I busied myself with mindless tasks like rolling my bed and putting it away and helping Bombur with the cleaning of his kitchen utensils, glancing around every now and then for the dark haired man I seemed to be searching for.

"I heard you were looking for me" Kili said from behind me, causing a squeal of surprise to escape my mouth. Standing up, I wiped my hands on my tunic and blushed, "Eh, well.. uhm yes. I was just worried is all." he grinned at my obvious flustered state, "If you missed me, that's all you had to say." he winked at me, I rolled my eyes at his ego.  _If he wasn't attractive, I would choke him._ He wore a deep blue tunic shirt that complimented his skin and a pair of brown trousers, his hair pulled back with strands hanging in his face, stubble present upon his face. I groaned internally at his appearance, before returning back to my work, but he still stood there. "How'd you sleep, Signe?" concern sounded through his voice, "Fine, you?" I scrubbed a bowl in the stream, "I slept well, do you need help?" I didn't say a word, but I pointed to the stack of dishes next to me. He chuckled before dropping to his knees next to me, grabbing a bowl, flicking water in my direction. 

Thorin, seeing Kili and I wash dishes, splashing each other and laughing, was slightly bothered yet slightly amused by our antics. He grunted, conflicted with whether or not he should interrupt us or let us continue. "Ah.. young love." Balin sighed in contentment behind Thorin, watching us. Thorin huffed, "I shouldn't even allow this, it's.. wrong. He's a prince, my nephew. She's a mutt with nothing." he motioned toward us, Balin nodded in understanding silence before speaking again, "If it is what his heart desires, you cannot change it Thorin. Trust in Mahal to know what is best for him." Balin clapped Thorin on the shoulder, walking away. 

We gathered around the fire that, eating while Bofur played his flute. Kili eyed me from across the fire, a crooked smile spread across his face as he gave me a wink. I blushed at this, causing Fili to take notice, nudging his brother in the arm to only receive an innocent smile from Kili as if nothing had happened. _Mischievous fool_.

Thorin groaned quietly to himself in disdain for the display of affection his nephew had given towards me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Stay tuned for more chapters!


	4. Blossoms of Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Signe have a falling out, Thorin wants to help. And he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I wrote this at like 12am without glasses.

Kili and I grew closer over the past month we had known each other, it felt so right but I couldn't help my constant fear of what could happen. I lost everything I loved once, I didn't want to lose something more. I began rejecting his advances, and avoiding him, driving a wedge between us. Gods knew better than to think I didn't want to be near him. The longing stares I practically gave when he wasn't looking, and the nights spent awake watching him sleep practically gave it away. The pain in his face when we made eye contact hurt like a knife slicing through my heart. 

* * *

 

Our falling out caused a fog around the company, Thorin noticed this and wanted the issue fixed, and fast. "We'll set up camp here for the night." he ordered, getting off his horse, "Signe, a word." he motioned towards a clearing, it seemed rather serious.

"I do not know what happened between you, and I do not care to know. But  _you_ need to fix it, fast. I will not have my company fall apart due to you and my nephew's sulking. Gods know he is to stubborn, and I only hope you are not as foolish as he." he grabbed my arm, I opened my mouth only to be shushed and sent off on a mission.

I approached Kili, who was lounging in the grass with his brother. My stomach twisted into knots, what was I going to say to him? I cleared my throat, getting his attention "What do you want?" he asked me, his voice dripping with tones of anger. "We need to talk." I muttered, slightly hurt but I shouldn't have expected anything less. "I don't think we do Signe" I rolled my eyes, yanking him up by the collar, surprising us both as I dragged him off to privacy.

"What is it we need to talk about?" he sighed, his arms crossed. I chewed on my lip as I looked over his frame not even a foot away from me, thinking on my words, "Kili, I know you don't think much of me anymore, and it's my fault. I'm sorry..." I paused "... I pushed you away out of fear... I've lost everything once before, and it seems my feelings have grown for you over time... and..." he stared at me seemingly coldly, his eyes never leaving my face as I rambled "Stop talking." he murmured harshly as he grabbed a strand of my hair, twisting it around his fingers before tucking it behind my pointed ear and lifting my chin up to look at him. His eyes searched through mine, before they rested on my lips, "Beautiful" he seemed to say to himself.

The air between us was buzzing with what felt like electricity, our lips acted as magnets instantly colliding. He pressed me to a tree as my hands weaved their way into his hair. His tongue gliding along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Giving it willingly, our tongues found their ways to each other, becoming involved in a war for dominance. The space between us no longer existed once I pulled him to me, his hands roaming my body eliciting an involuntary small moan to come from my throat. I instantly regretted it once he pulled away, leaving us both panting messes, wanting more. Resting his forehead against mine "Do not fear me or what could be. I will not go anywhere." he gave a small smile, before gingerly placing a kiss on my forehead.

Nodding, I composed myself and smiled at him "We should head back, don't want them growing suspicious." he chuckled lightly but agreed.

We made our way back to the camp, no longer in a funk but slightly flustered and in better moods. Fili smirked at our reconciliation and the company seemed relieved from the lack of tension. Kili grabbing my arm, whispered a promise in my ear "We'll continue our conversation later." grinning, i sat myself next to Kili, receiving an appreciative smile and nod from Fili.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!  
> Stay tuned for more chapters, I'm currently moving and studying for exams so I won't be able to write much. I'm sorry!


	5. Intermission

Hey guys sorry! I'm still super busy buuut I should be adding a chapter soon!   
I have another story I'm working on based off of TVD and TO, if you're into those and Kol and awkward smut, then you might enjoy it!   
Anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to check in to see if I upload new chapters!


	6. The River and the Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe decides to bathe, only to have Kili tag along unbeknownst to her. He does something surprising to her.  
> But later that night she finds him 'relieving' himself in the woods, but she cannot look away.
> 
> Fair warning, this is a small amount of SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I still appreciate you guys reading it  
> Leave comments and kudos if you wish  
> Stay tuned for more chapters!

Weeks passed, we barely made stops. Kili was growing impatient, wanting nothing more than to have me to himself for a few moments, tucked away into the woods. He made sure I knew of this every time the company stopped to give the horses a quick break. Whispering such things as "I can't wait to get my hands on your beautiful body." or "Soon, my love" with a promising smile and a deep kiss. 

We made our first stop in what felt like forever, setting up camp and finally resting. It was late noon, almost dusk.

Kili grabbed me with excitement, bringing me to his side, "Not now Kili, I need to bathe." I laughed at his impatient demeanor. He only groaned, giving me a pout which I waved off as I walked to the river.

Stripping of my clothing, I stepped into the cold water, goosebumps crawling up my legs. I shivered before fully submerging my hair, enjoying the cold feeling on my scalp. I heard a shuffle through the dense brush and gasped, covering my breasts, when I spotted the dark haired dwarf grinning foolishly. My eyes slanted with slight frustration.

_He desperately wanted to spend time with her alone. The idea to follow her and 'help' her bathe came to mind._

_He watched her undress at the bank, the dying sunlight glowing upon her skin. His trousers became tight at the mere image of her naked body._

_'Mahal, she's beautiful..' he couldn't help but think. All he knew he wanted was to touch her, to feel her bare skin against him. He had to do something._

I heard a shuffle through the dense brush and gasped, when I spotted the dark haired dwarf grinning mischievously.

"Need any help?" he asked with care, underlined with something else. I shook my head and blush. This is an intimate moment. He stripped his tunic off, exposing his chest. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes trailed over the exposed flesh, he was tanned, and built well. 

"Kili, no! I'm not decent." I hissed in embarrassment, not wanting him to see me naked. He was not phased by this, as he continued undressing himself. I turned myself away from him as he reached for the laces of his trouser, I dare not look at his naked form. My face was warm with a deep blush as water sloshed behind me, two hands rubbing at my back. "Do not be shy, my love." his lips made contact with my shoulder, trailing kisses along my neck, his hands traveled down to my waist and over my belly. His fingertips caressed my skins lightly, small moans escaped my mouth as i seemed to melt against his touch.

"Enjoy this." he nipped at my ear. He thumbed over my nipples, pinching them ever so lightly. I felt like a moaning mess, his hands followed the curves of my body until rough fingers found their way to my womanhood. I gasped and froze, panic flooded through my system and he sensed this. "Relax Signe, do not worry." his kisses ran along my jaw, I grabbed a fistful of his hair, beads of water dripped down his face, turning my head so his mouth could meet with my own.

Once I was relaxed he moved a finger, brushing my sensitive clit, my hips moving involuntarily to gain more friction. I went to turn around and face him but he prevented it, "Don't." he breathed heavily, holding me in place with an arm and continuing his movements with the other. I moaned, my head falling back against his shoulder, his eyes watched me in lustful wonder as my body helplessly writhed under his touch.

_His member was hard and throbbing, wanting nothing more than to be in her warmth or at least feel her hands, but not now. No, right now he just wanted to give her immense pleasure. He could wait his turn and handle his problem later._

"Watch the sunset, it's beautiful. Like you.." he grabbed my face gently with his free hand, directing it towards the Sun, "Open your eyes Signe" I opened them, and watched the Sun go down, the sky was a shade of pinkish orange, it was truly beautiful. He wasn't watching it, but watching me and his effects on my body. I was his personal sunset.

Drawing figure eights and alternating paced circles around my bud brought me close to my release, my hips continued their want for friction driving me closer, and closer. "Let go, amrâlimê." I whimpered at his words, coming apart easily under his ministration. My eyes squeezed tight, no longer being able to focus on the dying light before us.

He held me to him, waiting for me to come down from the body high. "So beautiful.." he murmured into my hair as I panted in amazement and disbelief at what had just happened. I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, reaching for his obviously needy member. He moaned at my touch before grabbing my wrist "No Signe, I'll handle it later." he kissed me again, I felt useless and he sensed this.

"My love, I will wait. This was for you." he kissed my knuckles and gave a small smile before walking towards the bank of the river, I turned away again. "I shall see you back at camp." I said, still in a slight daze. The sun was now fully down behind the mountains, crickets playing their song.

* * *

 

I woke with the sudden urge to make water, quickly making my way into the forest to relieve myself. Finished, I quietly made my way back to camp until I heard a noise. I froze, listening.

There was the sound of skin and.. grunts? I moved towards the sound, my curiosity getting the better of me. The closer I got the more I realized who and what is was making the sounds. "K _ili_." I thought to myself, watching as he rested his left hand on a tree, the other working at his task. I couldn't understand what was happening until he moaned, my eyes widened at this, desire pooled in my stomach at the actions that were being brought before my eyes, the realization of his words from earlier came to mind  _"...I'll handle it later."_

His hand seemed to move frantically for a few moments, finding his release, sighing with a sense of relief as his seed spilled onto the forest floor. I tried to look away, but somehow I just couldn't. I waited until he cleaned himself and walked back to the camp, using a different path to seem as if I was in a different direction than he. Laying down, I decided to make it my own personal agenda to have this night happen again. It was wrong of me, but I found it incredibly fascinating to watch the man come undone even if it could not be by my hand yet. I would not speak of this indiscretion to anyone.

I lie awake thinking about the night's events, shifting uncontrollably at the wetness that gathered between my legs without my permission. Eventually falling into a deep sleep, I dreamt of Kili and his reaction at my hands on his body. The things I would do to him was almost sinful. 


	7. Thieving and the likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week from Rivendell Signe's favorite knife disappears. The only culprit is Nori, but he swears he did not take it. Thorin gets angry, Kili defends Signe, everything is a big mess.
> 
> Heavy petting and implied smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I wrote another chapter. I'm procrastinating studying!  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed thus far.  
> Stay tuned for more chapters!

"Has anyone seen Achas?!" I said with a panic, I never had been without my dagger. It had a wooden handle and an elven crafted blade. I knew I had it on my belt just yesterday. The dwarves sat in confusion, scratching their heads and giving strange glances, "Isn't that your dagger, lass?" Bofur said, chipping away at a block of wood. "No. It's my left ass cheek. Yes, it's my dagger Bofur!" I didn't mean to act out of my place, shooting him an apologetic look that he understood with a nod. I spun in a circle, over turning some of the logs and even picked up bags. "Perhaps miss, you, uh.. misplaced it." an uncomfortable Bilbo said, his hands rubbing together out of discomfort with the situation. Staring him down, I seethed. He avoided eye contact, stepping away from me slowly as if I'd pounce him and bite his head off.

"I never go anywhere without my dagger, and the only person i know of who has a knack of stealing is..." my eyes darted at each of the dwarves, until I made eye contact with the suspect "Nori." he stood up with object, "This is madness! Just because I am known for stealing doesn't mean I would steal  _your_ things." he nearly spit in disgust of my accusation. Our bickering back in forth with threats and disbelief at the other's audacity. Kili and Fili came from the woods, rushing towards us, Kili's hands wrapping around my waist as I struggled against him, still barking threats at Nori. It was stupid but that was the only thing I had left of my childhood. Fili, attempting to soothe Nori, pushing his in the opposite direction.

Thorin angrily walked his way towards us, "What is the meaning of all this noise, Signe?!" he demanded, his eyes looked at me accusingly. "Nori stole my Achas and is lying about it, I just know it!" I sounded childish, lacking evidence and pointing fingers, "I did not!" Nori spat angrily in response, "We shouldn't have brought her with us Thorin, she only causes trouble." I ground my teeth, attempting to stop whatever foul words I desperately wanted to spit at him. "Nori! You shut your damn mouth" Kili said in Khuzdul, another argument happening between them now. 

"Silence!" Throin rumbled, we all fell silent instantly. "Signe, if you're going to cause problems, I will not hesitate leaving you at the next village we pass through!" he looked at Nori, "And you! If I so much as find out you did take her dagger, Gods, I will strike you down with a wrath so fierce your predecessors will feel it in their very bones!" his tone made us acknowledge the truth behind his words before he walked off.

* * *

 

As the evening passed Kili had stayed with me, comforting my worry over being left behind and my loss of Achas. His lips brushed over my knuckles, and his teeth occasionally nibbled my ear in an attempt to distract me. I was angry and needing something more.

I stood up, grabbing his hand in mine, tugging him into the woods with me. "Where are we going, Signe?" his surprise getting the better of him. I didn't say anything, only pressing him against a tree and kissing him abruptly. At first he seemed stunned, but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I savoured his taste, dousing my anger with it. His hands squeezing my bottom, I ground myself against him, pushing his shirt up and dragging my nails along his back. He moaned from this, turning so that my back was against the tree now. His lips met my neck and collarbones, moans elicited from me, hands in his hair. His length pressed against me, grounding into me, but I still wanted more. I pulled on the laces of his trousers causing him to step back in surprise, "My love, you have no patience!" he laughed, tying the laces back into place. He had wanted to wait until Rivendell before we lay together, something about wanting a proper place. I groaned out loud, rolling my eyes. I hadn't even touched him outside his garments since the night at the river, an itch that I had to wait to be scratched. It was downright unfair! "I want to, so badly. You have no idea." His forehead rested against mine, "Then why won't you?" I practically pouted, it wasn't as if I was a virgin nor he. We spoke of our pass indiscretion openly to each other before. "Because, I want to be able to enjoy the moment without having to rush." he kissed me "But.. I can give you something to satiate you.." he got on his knees, his hands sliding underneath my dress, the look of mischief in his eyes.

"What are yo- Oh!" I cried out in surprise, his faced buried itself between my legs.

* * *

 

Returning back to camp, I found my dagger resting on my pillow. Picking it up, I looked around to spot a guilty Nori, barely making eye contact. Thorin's words must have got to him, or rather his fist, a purple bruise planted around an eye. I thanked him in Khuzdul and put the dagger on my belt. No longer feeling angry with him, or anything, just relaxed all thanks to a certain mischievous dwarf. 

Fili came over with a cup of ale and offered it to me, taking it graciously I took a large gulp and sat onto my bedroll, Kili finding his place next to me gave a cheeky grin and sipped from his cup. I rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to the dwarves speak of their old stories.


	8. 14 days of Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not be 100% finished or accurate to the books/movie  
> But there may be some smut and romances :D  
> Signe and Kili may finally have a shot!

Once arriving to Rivendell after the attack from the Orcs, I stood behind the dwarves, letting them indirectly mask my presence from Lord Elrond. There was no doubt he would know who I was. My mother and father were old friends. We were seen to our rooms for the time being and I gratefully took mine, taking advantage of this temporary luxury.

I drew myself a bath, dying to be scrubbed clean after months of travel and combat, infusing the water with milk along with an assortment of dried herbs and flowers (Violet and Rose petals along with chamomile). Disrobing and stepping into the bath, I sighed, relishing the feel of the warmth. Though, I must have dozed off because Kili found me and had awoken me with peppered kisses across my steam covered face. "Wake up my love, I want to show you something." my eyes slowly unpeeled themselves, smiling up at him and pulled him into a deep kiss that caused him to groan in response before pulling away. "I will meet you outside my room." I gestured towards the door, still not fully comfortable with him seeing me without clothing. At least I was covered by the greyish-white murky water.

Quickly getting dressed in a green tunic and brown leather pants, I opened my door to find Kili sitting on the railing, looking out over the water. His knee propped up with an arm draped over it.  _Gods, I could die a happy woman. Looking at him was enough_. "Be careful amrâlimê, I wouldn't want you to fall." I teased him lightly, his dark eyes glance over my attire before jumping down and offering me his arm. "Took you long enough." he teased back, which earned him a nudge in the side. We both laughed as he led me.

We found ourselves in one of the many gardens placed in Rivendell, it was breathtakingly beautiful and even Kili agreed. He knew how much I enjoyed nature and flowers and couldn't help but bring me here. A thoughtful gesture. There was a sculpture of an Elven woman, ivy had wrapped its way around her frame. I curtsied to the statue in respect, Kili gave me a peculiar look. "It is Celebrian, wife of Lord Elrond." he still did not understand, I pulled him along not wanting to spend too much time trying to teach him what he did not care to know. I touched many flowers before accidentally pricking my finger with a thorn, "Oh!" I cried in surprise and slight pain, I pulled my finger back, a small droplet of blood rose its way to the surface. "Here, let me help." Kili grabbed my hand gently before placing the damaged finger to his lips, cleaning the blood away. I grimaced in pain and disgust, as sweet as the gesture was. "All better." a broad smile found its way to his face, he pulled me into a kiss the taste of my blood made its way to me. His teeth nibbled at my bottom lip, my hands found their way across his stubble and into his hair, both of us pushed against bushes full of flowers. I nibbled along his jaw and down his neck, an appreciative moan escaping his lips, his hands trailing the curves of my body, squeezing lightly at my bottom. My hand traveled down to his growing arousal stroking a finger slowly at the tented material, I couldn't help but smile against his neck as I continued my loving assault on him. I could hear him struggle to breath normally. Desire pooled in my stomach, my mind getting smudged with aroused thoughts. My one finger turned into my palm caressing his member through his pants, applying more pressure with each stroke given as I licked a stripe up his neck to the base of his ear, he whimpered quietly before he pulled away, slightly panting. "Not here." he breathed "Not now." he kissed me one more time before turning around and walking away. I smiled at my small progress.

* * *

 

Later that night, I found myself reading an old book of sea adventures by the fire light, drinking wonderfully sweet elven wine. There was a knock at my door, "Come in." I said, sipping from my cup, standing at the door was an elf maid, she curtsied. "Miss, one of your dwarven companions asks for you in his chambers." she stood waiting for me to acknowledge her, "Thank you." I said, not taking my eyes off of the sentence I was reading. I could still see her standing in my periphery, I looked at her, "He said it was a matter of urgency." I nodded and set down the book. Placing a robe over my night dress, I picked up my chalice of the wine and set forth, following the maid to a different room. Leaving me with another curtsy. I knocked on the door just as it swung open to find a shirtless and grinning Kili. "Finally!" he exclaimed with impatient humor as he pulled me into his room, closing and locking the door behind us. I studied his physique, the dark hair that trailed from his chest down his abdomen stopping at his trousers, I nearly choked on the wine from how flustered I had become. 

Grabbing my drink from out of my hand, he placed it on the table. spilling the dark liquid without care. His hands found their way around my waist and behind my neck, pulling me into a kiss. "I love you." he rested his forehead against mine. I smiled, it was the first time he ever admitted it to me, it was usually just assumed between us that we both shared the same feelings. My heart swelled. "And I love you." kissing him again, I pulled off my robe, revealing the thin material of my night dress, I shivered at the exposure of air.

My nails clawed his back lightly, eliciting a moan I smothered with my mouth, his hands hooking themselves underneath my thighs as he lifts me onto the table, the chalice tips over but neither of us have a care to stop and clean it. Hurriedly, I untied the laces, pushing down his trousers enough to free his length from its cloth prison. I let my thumb drag over the tip where a bead collected. He moaned again, his hand slid up my inner thigh to my core. Both of our hands were at work to make each other into moaning messes. I pulled away, popping my thumb into my mouth, closing my eyes at his taste. When I opened my eyes Kili was watching me intently, a look of hunger in his eyes. "Mahal Signe, I could take you right now." I grinned, edging myself towards the table, laying down and lifting up my night dress to expose myself to him, "Please?" a look of innocence displayed on my face. The wine soaked the ends of my hair and my dress.

He groaned at the sight, fingers crawling of my thighs causing goose bumps to form in their wake. He didn't hesitate to my plea, wanting nothing more than to sink himself into my wet heat. Stepping out of his trousers he spread my legs apart and crawled between them.  Our mouths met again as he teased my folds with the head of his prick, slowly sheathing himself in me. I wrapped my legs around him as we moaned in unison, he stilled waiting for me to adjust to him. I moved my hips letting him know it was okay to move and he started thrusting, his lips met my nipple, sucklings and nipping, I bit my bottom lip to suppress any moans. 

* * *

 

Panting, we both laid back on his bed. 

"How many times was that now?" I questioned with a laugh, resting my head on his chest. "Mm.. I don't know maybe three?" he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes with a smile. "Three's a nice number." I sighed and he could only agree with another chuckle and a nod, pulling me into an embrace. His warm skin against my own.

"My love, you smell of wine and sex." he sniffed my hair deeply with a low groan, pressing himself against me, I blushed as I tried to wiggle away from him, "It's your fault! Let me rest." I chuckled lightly with a squeal. "Aye, that is true. But how can I let you rest? I crave every part of you." he nibbled my ear causing a squeak to escape my lips, "Damn your stamina, Kili!" I snickered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go back and fine tune all of this chapter. It wasn't my best! But I hope you enjoy reading so far


	9. Blessing and Curse of Seed Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically and idea I've been playing with, an ancient blessing/curse bestowed upon Kili and Signe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it makes no sense currently, but thanks for reading anyways, I hope you enjoyed it so far!  
> Let me know what you think  
> I may delete this chapter and start over.

I awoke with an incredible discomfort from my waist down, a deep ache placed in my core. _How odd_. I placed my hand in the space where Kili was earlier but he was not lying next to me, my confidence in his feelings sank and I sighed quietly. I didn't want to get up and I couldn't, I tried and the ache intensified, I was bed ridden, instead I wrapped myself in the soft sheets of the bed when the door opened. "Brother I-" Fili stopped, a smirk placed upon his face once he noticed me. I couldn't help but blush with slight embarrassment. "Sorry lass, I was just looking for Kili. Have you seen him?" my face contorted a little, "No, I haven't seen him unfortunately." he nodded at my response before turning around,

"Fili.." I paused contemplating on whether I should tell him of my current predicament, I never experienced this before, "I can't stand up." he gave a funny face of humor and confusion. "What do you mean?" I chewed on my lip for a moment "I don't know exactly, it's just that... I tried getting up, twice now, and each time I did my body ached from the waist down, it's incredibly uncomfortable." he chuckled lightly and shook his head, his beads shaking, "Lass, I think that's just called a good fucking." I sighed at his inability to comprehend my worry, "No Fili, it's certainly not that." I blushed, "It feels as though something is wrong." he thought for a moment, Kili stepping into the room, a look of discomfort on his face and in his gait, Fili noticed quickly, putting the pieces together. A big smile spread across his face.

"Kili, you dog!" he clapped Kili on the back, Kili grimaced. "What did I do?" he was genuinely confused. "You gave her seed sickness, brother! And by the looks of it, you have it too!" he cackled in a cheery manner, "Congrats!" Kili seemed completely stunned and mortified by Fili's revelation. "Seed sickness?! I thought that was just an old Dwarven myth!" he shook his head in disbelief, his hands flailing about. FIli just kept laughing. I had no idea what they were speaking of. I cleared my throat, "What exactly is  _seed sickness_?" I looked at them both, they paused, giving me blank stares. Kili blushed, avoiding eye contact as scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's, uhm, uh-" "It's considered a blessing from our gods." Fili interjected, "The meaning behind the blessing is that you are fit for each other, a divine plan arranged before you were even born. It is a rare occurrence." he became silent with thought, I didn't believe him one bit, "Why should I believe you?" I found myself feeling anger towards Fili's words, it sounded like a myth to me if I ever knew one. "We could get Oin to confirm it, if you would like." he shrugged. "Fine. Get Oin." I sat up, bringing the sheets with.

* * *

 

"Yep, it seems like seed sickness." Oin nodded towards Fili, who boasted quietly. "Well how do we get rid of it? Surely I cannot fight with it, much too distracting!" I blurted out with distaste for this new found 'gift'. "Over time you will adjust to the feeling, but if you want to have immediate results you both must..." he cleared his throat, referencing to something I couldn't understand, Kili saw my confusion and whispered in my ear barely making out the word "dalliances." my eyes widened, a blush crept across my my cheeks. OIn nodded with a patience smile, "Tis temporary, but it should do the trick for a few hours."

"What's the meaning of this?" Thorin marched into the room, panic set through my system. 

"Oh nothing uncle, it just appears that Kili and Signe have the seed sickness." Fili smiled brightly, he was more thrilled than Thorin, who instantly became enraged at the news, "He what!?" his eyes darting back and forth between me and Kili, "I thought you would be happy for them! It's a blessing uncle!" Thorin's head snapped quickly towards Fili, quietly seething "It's just another hindrance. Couldn't keep it in your pants, could you?" he glared at Kili and pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily "I suggest you both fix this before dinner." his eyes met mine as he turned and left the room, the door slamming behind him. 

* * *

Dinner came about, my stomach grumbled as a protest to the lack of food. I had been too busy with Kili that I somehow forgot about eating, satiating other appetites. Lord Elrond stood before us in his great hall, sweeping his eyes, a soft smile played on his lips. 

"I hope you find this small feast to your liking, I had my cooks prepare it special for you all." his hands gestured towards the decadent array of food that would later become destroyed by the men. I practically drooled at the sight of the food. "Ah... there is a surprising member amongst you." my eyes broke away from the food, I noticed everyone looking at me, Lord Elrond bowed in a sign of respect, "Queen Signe, daughter of Kaide. You have grown beautifully." I curtsied, "And you have not aged, my lord." he laughed lightly.

"Queen!?" a disgruntled Thorin snorted, shoving past Gloin and Nori, the rest of the dwarves stood frazzled, "I think you are mistaken, my lord, but  _she_ is no royalty." he spat in my direction. Elrond held up his hand, "She is as much of royalty as you are, Thorin Oakenshield." his eyes pierced Thorin's with higher authority

"I belonged to the old kingdom of Telrain far off in the north, we were ambushed in a time of weakness, its-my people fled or were killed. But thanks to Gandalf who saved me from death, I am the last remaining people of the Remlek bloodline. I am, in fact, a queen. " I avoided eye contact, my heart stung with memory. "Why didn't you tell us, why didn't you tell _me_?" Kili said, his eyes settling on me, I could hear a sense of pain in his voice, "I had to protect myself, I couldn't risk it." I couldn't look him in the eyes, instead I looked to Elrond. "I believe it is time to eat." he smiled briefly and opened the doors to the hall, they all pushed themselves inside, one big ball of dwarves impatient to eat.

I suddenly lost my appetite, turning and heading towards the garden.

* * *

 

"Hey." Kili said softly from behind me, I lifted my head up to give him a weak smile before returning my gaze to the water. My fingers trailed its' surface lightly, the water was cold but familiarly soothing. No words passed between us for what felt like an eternity, the air was stifling with things unspoken, the only thing heard was the trickling of the water.

I could feel his warmth radiate as he walked closer to me, he sat down and tucked a strand of my hair away from my face, he quietly observed me as he gathered his words. "I understand why you kept this secret... and I do not care of your title. I only wished you could have trusted me enough to tell me." I opened my mouth to give apologies where they were due, but his index finger placed itself on my lips silencing me. He gently grabbed my face, turning my gaze towards him, a look of loving admiration on his features, a small smiled played on his lips. My fingers traced his lower lip down to his stubbled jaw, his fingers mirroring my movements. My heart felt swollen in this moment, I knew I should have told him the second things had gotten more serious between us, there had been no reason to fear him since that day. Tearing up at my thoughts, I smiled at him.

His thumb traced my eyebrow, "What is it my love?" I shook my head with a small chuckle,"It is nothing. I just love you." he smiled wider before pulling me into a kiss my the back of my neck, "I love you too... my queen." I laughed, shoving him jokingly causing a laugh from him in return. "I brought something for you." he said reaching into his pocket to pull out a napkin and handing to me. I lifted the corners of the napkin to reveal two slices of Elven bread, "I grabbed these thinking you might want them at some point." I smiled at him warmly, "Thank you, Kili." pulling him into a deep kiss that we both let get a little too far before he pulled away, "Eat love. I'll see you in my room tonight, yes?" I nodded a definite yes noticing the slight ache I had, nibbling on the bread.

 


	10. Update

I am currently working on Chapter 11 of this story. BEAR WITH ME PLEASE


	11. Through Hard Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go, chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy this!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Sorry if it seems rushed, wasn't trying to be. Bookmark!  
> Also, no Fili and Signe will not be a secret couple or anything more like equal confidants as well as in-laws.

We had reached Erebor at last, Smaug had been slain, and we reclaimed Erebor with few obstacles such as giant spiders, all of us being taken captive by the elven king Thranduil,  Kili being shot with a poison arrow and fortunately recovering thanks to a certain red-headed elf. But since we reached Erebor, Thorin had become ill with Dragon Sickness like his grandfather before him, Bilbo tried to warn us of this. Thorin had become angry and greedy; all of us feared him and what he would do to us if we disobeyed him. Because of his anger and greed, he led us into war, expecting us to blindly follow him to whatever demise we may meet. Kili and I had become engaged without Thorin’s knowledge; I wore one of Kili’s silver hair beads in a braid underneath my hair.

            There was only one issue that was turning into something more serious than I had planned. I no longer felt the ache of seed sickness but nausea and fatigue, and I feared the chance of conceiving Kili’s child in these unforgiving times: impending war and the wrath of Thorin. I decided to speak to Fili about my concerns.

            “Fili, are you busy?” I knocked on the door to his chamber, startled, he looked up from a map he was studying intently, “Oh Signe! Come in.” he motioned to a chair seated across from him, “Is everything alright?” concern spread across his face once he noticed my uneasiness.

“Well, no. Not exactly.” It was becoming hard to swallow; I hesitated for a moment chewing on my lip, “Fili, I fear I may be with child.” I toyed with thumbs finally able to speak, “Congratulations!” he exclaimed with a smile before that smile faded quickly, “Oh…” he said once the reality of it sunk in completely, “Well, what are you planning to do? Surely you cannot tell Kili he would panic, nor Thorin, gods know what he would do, and you most definitely cannot rid of the child.” He was baffled, his hands pointed towards my stomach as he paced back and forth.

“No, surely I cannot. I don’t know what to do, Fee. I cannot go to war if I am with child, but I cannot refuse Thorin, I’m too skilled and he needs every one of us for the battle.” I cried into my hands at this frustrating situation, Fili rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me. Since that day Fili and I became closer, he always looked after me feeling as though it was his responsibility since Kili couldn’t know yet. He’d look after me, bringing certain foods, or cold water when I was feeling sick. Kili didn’t know, Thorin was taking Kili away from me for long periods of time demanding he help him map out war among other duties with him, "like a prince should". He for some reason Thorin didn’t want Fili around, his sickness made him guarded and mistrusting.

“Perhaps you should see Oin, Signe?” Fili said one day as we were reading over manuscripts, I rubbed my still rather flat stomach absentmindedly, “Why?” I questioned, looking up.

“Well, Oin is known for his skills in mid-wifery, he could tell you how far along you are or what you would need. You wouldn’t have to worry about others knowing, he’s great with secrets.” I nodded at his words, knowing that it was best I knew what I could.

“Could you speak to him for me, I will be tended to but I am rather hesitant to admit it to more people let alone myself.” I pleaded with Fili who only nodded, “Don’t worry."

Later that evening Fili and I met Oin in my chambers; Kili was gone and wouldn’t be back until near dusk, Thorin was more demanding of his time and Bilbo’s for that matter, the poor hobbit. Which was fortunate but yet not fortunate for the time being.

“So…” Oin sat down across from my bed. His eyes followed the outline of my body as I was hunched over, feeling a little under the weather currently, “Fili tells me you might be with child.” Oin sighed with a sympathetic smile, I nodded slowly, “Can you tell me what exactly you have been experiencing of late to make you think you are?” he sat patiently, horn in ear as I told him of how I no longer felt the ache of seed sickness, I was nauseas, tired, and hadn’t bled in over a month, I assumed I was stressed in a last hope effort. He nodded at my words, “Would it be okay if I examine you, Signe?” Oin’s eyes fell intently on Fili to ensure he understood, which he must have because he blushed a crimson red immediately at Oin’s words.

“I-Urhm, I’ll be in the other room when you’re finished.” Fili cleared his throat, making his way for the door hurriedly .

“I would congratulate you, Signe. But I fear it would be an untimely celebration. You are in perfect health, but perhaps a tad underweight but it is understandable given the circumstances. I recommend plenty of rest, and food of course!” He said gruffly, patting me on my back in a sign of comfort before taking an exit.

Burying my face in my hands, I had begun to sob, "Eru, forgive me for what I have done." I sobbed to myself, angry for being so careless with Kili and saddened for the Fili emerged with a thud on the door, tray in hand and broad smile on his face, “I’ve brought te-.” his smile fell at the sight of my sniffling, puffy-eyed face, "Signe, it's going to be alright." I could only whimper into his chest as he brought me into a hug.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter as I try to form more imagination, been kinda busy as usual and I never seem to have privacy. Anyways, thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed everything so far.  
> Let me know what you think?

"Lady Signe, you will fight by my side, won't you?" Thorin questioned me the night before the battle, we were sharing some ale together despite his still bittered mood and sickness. I managed to pour most of ale out onto the cold stone, Thorin was already too drunk by the time he called on me to notice I was hardly drinking. Before answering I swallowed nervously, I had no choice but to fight by him. "Of course, my king. How could I not?" he grinned briefly and checked around him before he began to frown leaning closer to me, "My men... They fear me. But it is I who fear their disloyalty to me." I feigned surprise at his words, he was an untrusting man recently and his behavior made it hard for us to trust in his good judgement (which was lacking of late).

"Thorin." I sighed, resting a comforting hand on his balled fist, "Your men love you and would gladly fight by your side. They are the most loyal of people I have ever known, if anything you are lucky to have them with you." I gave a small smile towards him and received one from him as well, "Perhaps you are right..." he paused with thought before looking out the balcony at the sky, "We need rest, tomorrow is approaching." I nodded, stifling a yawn and standing, "Goodnight Thorin." he grunted in response, peering into his ale. 

"Signe" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. His face was lit with curiosity as he studied me, suddenly self conscious, "What is it?" he huffed at my question, "I can't put my finger on it but something is different." not wanting to soil his seemingly pleasant break between his sickness I just smiled and shook my head, "Nothing has changed Thorin, you're just drunk!" Giving a quick curtsy I walked to my chamber to find Kili fast asleep under the furs our bed, I couldn't help but smile, my heart was swelling as I tucked his hair and kissed his forehead, settling in the bed next to him. My fingers repeatedly traced his sleeping face, trying to engrain his features in my memory before dawn broke.

"My love you must sleep." Kili sighed, his eyelids still closed, my eyes went wide with momentary surprise before joy spread across my face, "You're awake. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you." he opened one eye, a smile spread across his face, "Don't sound so excited now." we laughed at this before he pulled me into a lip crushing kiss that turned passionate, he pulled away only a few moments later, "Amralime. I must be the luckiest man in Middle-Earth, I'd be lost without you." his bright smile made my own grow ten times, "I'd suggest you not lose me then." I winked at him and giggled before pulling him into a sweeter, more tender kiss, his stubble tickled my lips slightly but I fought it for a moments more worth of us. "We must sleep, Signe." he pulled our lips apart, I frowned "Just a bit longer, please." I nearly whimpered, "I don't want to forget anything." his hand fisted in my hair as he rolled on top of me, placing sprinkled kisses over my face.

 


End file.
